REINA DE PERSIA
by Kirsten Masen
Summary: Cuando la reina Tanya desafía la autoridad del rey Edward, éste le despoja de su estatus social, declarando por medio de un edicto que ya no la reconoce como su reina debido a que ésta ha quebrantado la ley: "La autoridad del Rey jamás debe ser rebatida". Summary completo adentro.
1. prefacio

Nota1: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes, como ya saben son de S. M. La historia es una adaptación de la peli "Ester reina de persia"

Nota2: Quiero disculparme por abandonar la historia,ya que tengo casi un año sin actualizar, pero sinceramente quede bloqueada y no sabía cómo continuarla. Como prometí la estoy editando, no se si notaron que borre los capitulos, pero no se preocupen no la voy a abandonar. Por el momento solo dejaré el prefacio mientras termino de editar la historia. Espero que puedan entender.

CAPITULO BETEADO POR: DAY AGUILAR, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction)

se les quiere un monton

Sinopsis: Cuando la reina Tanya desafía la autoridad del rey Edward, éste le despoja de su estatus social, declarando por medio de un edicto que ya no la reconoce como su reina debido a que ésta ha quebrantado la ley: "La autoridad del Rey jamás debe ser rebatida". Para remendar la insolencia de la mujer, se promulga otro edicto donde se pide que todas las jóvenes vírgenes sean llevadas al palacio real; la doncella que fuese de agrado a los ojos del Rey, tomaría el lugar de Tanya…

Había en el reino de Persia una joven judía llamada Isabella Swan; huérfana, hija adoptiva de su tío Charlie, de hermosa figura y buen parecer, justa y firme al tomar decisiones. Estaba comprometida con un militar: Jacob Black, su primer amor.

PREFACIO:

Después de la destrucción de Jerusalén, todos los habitantes del reino marcharon a Babilonia, sin embargo sesenta años después estos territorios fueron conquistados por el ejército de Persia, donde se los llevaron a un nuevo reino.

Por la generosidad de su majestad, todos los pueblos que estaban en cautiverio fueron liberados, permitiéndoles así volver a su tierra natal. Muchos aprovecharon el regalo del entonces rey, Edward Masen primero y volvieron a Judea, pero algunos judíos se quedaron en Susa, capital de Persia.

Luego de un largo mandato, muere el rey Edward Masen primero, dejando como sucesor del trono a su primogénito: Edward Anthony Masen segundo, quien estaba casado con la hermosa Tanya, hija mayor de los Denalis, una de las familias más nobles y poderosas del reino.

Mientras tanto, había en el reino de Persia una joven judía de dieciocho años llamada Isabella Swan; huérfana, hija adoptiva de su tío Charlie. Sus padres habían muerto en las manos de unos rufianes malhechores que asaltaron la caravana de camino a Judea, desde ese trágico suceso, Charlie se hizo cargo de la pequeña.

Con el tiempo la niña se convirtió en una joven de hermosa figura y buen parecer, justa y firme al tomar decisiones, independiente, madura y sensata. Estas cualidades destacaban mucho en ella, comparándola con el resto de las jóvenes de su edad. Charlie, quien la quería como su hija propia, se sentía orgulloso y estaba seguro de que su hermana, Renée (Madre biológica de Isabella) también estaría dichosa al ver lo mucho que la niña se parecía a ella. Había heredado la misma personalidad fuerte y directa, sin tapujos a la hora de decir las cosas. Fiel a sí misma y firme en sus convicciones, risueña y amorosa, Isabella era la copia exacta -Física y emocionalmente- de Renée.

Además, estaba comprometida con un militar: Jacob Black, su primer amor.

Cuando la reina Tanya desafía la autoridad del rey Edward, éste le despoja de su estatus social, declarando por medio de un edicto que ya no la reconoce como su reina debido a que ésta ha quebrantado la ley: "La autoridad del Rey jamás debe ser rebatida". Para remendar la insolencia de la mujer, se promulga otro edicto donde se pide que todas las jóvenes vírgenes sean llevadas al palacio real; la doncella que fuese de agrado a los ojos del Rey, tomaría el lugar de Tanya...

Cuando Isabella es llevada al palacio con las demás doncellas, su primo le pide que no revele su nacionalidad ni su verdadero nombre, haciéndose llamar Bella. El Rey, cautivo con los encantos de la joven, la hace su reina; sin embargo Jacob, no muy contento con esto, hará todo lo posible para recuperarla.

...

Gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias a mi talentosa beta por darme y poco de su magia


	2. Tanya desafia la autoridad del Rey

Nota: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes, como ya saben son de S. M. La historia es una adaptación de la peli "Ester reina de persia"

CAPITULO BETEADO POR: DAY AGUILAR, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction)

Sinopsis: Cuando la reina Tanya desafía la autoridad del rey Edward, éste le despoja de su estatus social, declarando por medio de un edicto que ya no la reconoce como su reina debido a que ésta ha quebrantado la ley: "La autoridad del Rey jamás debe ser rebatida". Para remendar la insolencia de la mujer, se promulga otro edicto donde se pide que todas las jóvenes vírgenes sean llevadas al palacio real; la doncella que fuese de agrado a los ojos del Rey, tomaría el lugar de Tanya…

Había en el reino de Persia una joven judía llamada Isabella Swan; huérfana, hija adoptiva de su tío Charlie, de hermosa figura y buen parecer, justa y firme al tomar decisiones. Estaba comprometida con un militar: Jacob Black, su primer amor.

Hola guapuras! regrese con el primer capitulo (betado) de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

…

En el tercer año después de que fuese afirmado el rey Edward en el trono de su reino (El cual había sido gobernado por el rey Edward Masen por un largo periodo), éste hizo un banquete a todos sus príncipes y cortesanos. Entre los invitados más importantes estaban: el príncipe Jasper Hale y su esposa Alice, el príncipe Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, y uno de los hombres más noble del reino, jefe del consejo real y la mano derecha del Rey, Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme. Este banquete se hacía como tradición. Se llevaba a cabo cada tres décadas, con el objetivo de mostrar las riquezas y la gloria del poder del Rey, el brillo y la magnificencia del reino.

Esta majestuosa celebración duraba treinta días, días donde sólo los hombres podían estar en el palacio, las mujeres eran aisladas con una doncella cada una en la residencia de mujeres.

Una vez cumplidos los días, el Rey hizo otro banquete como celebración del cumpleaños de Carlisle Cullen, en el patio del palacio real. A diferencia del banquete de treinta días, éste duraba siete días y todo el pueblo estaba invitado, desde el más rico al más pobre, desde el más grande al más chico. Sin duda una celebración digna de todo un Rey.

Daban de beber el mejor vino del reino, de acuerdo a la generosidad de su majestad. Solo había una regla en tan esplendorosa celebración: "Que nadie fuese obligado a hacer algo que no quisiese"; esa había sido la orden del Rey, de manera que todos estuviesen cómodos y contentos.

Así mismo la reina Tanya hizo un banquete con todas las damas distinguidas en la residencia de mujeres.

Pasados los días de festejo, el Rey mandó a uno de sus eunucos en busca de la reina, con la intención de presumir a la joven, ya que ésta poseía una gran belleza y elegancia.

El eunuco obedeció la orden y fue en busca de la hermosa reina.

—Sam, eunuco del Rey, pide hablar con la reina —anunció el vocero del reino.

—Habla Sam, que estoy ocupada —demandó la reina con gran altivez.

— Buenas tardes, su majestad —habló, haciendo una reverencia—. Mi señor, el rey Edward, os ha mandado a buscar.

—¿Y le dijo su majestad para qué me quiere? —preguntó con el mismo tono de altivez.

— El Rey dice que todos quieren contemplar la belleza de la reina.

—¿Acaso soy yo un objeto de exhibición? Diga a su Rey que la reina Tanya se niega —La joven reina se sentía humillada e indignada por tal ofensa, ella no era un jarrón para ser exhibida ante unos hombres ebrios luego de treinta y siete días de celebración—. Ahora retírese —demandó tajante, sin saber que ese había sido el más grande error que pudo haber cometido.

El eunuco hizo una reverencia y desapareció entre los inmensos pasillos del palacio.

—¡¿Eso dijo?! ¡¿La reina Tanya se atreve a desafiar mi orden?! ¡Puedo soportar todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, pero nadie desafía mi autoridad! —habló indignado.

—Lo importante es tener presente, su majestad, que la reina Tanya no sólo ha desafiado la autoridad del Rey, sino la de todo el reino de Persia. Este tipo de conducta es inaceptable, incluso para la reina —habló Carlisle.

—¿Qué exige la ley? —inquirió el Rey.

—En este caso, su majestad, la reina ha desafiado la autoridad del Rey y esto es algo grave y deshonroso; ser desafiado por su propia mujer es algo que no está bien visto ante el consejo del reino —Hizo una pausa—. Para que el Rey no pierda credibilidad ante el consejo real, proclame un edicto donde diga que usted ya no reconoce a la señorita Tanya como su reina, pues ha desafiado su autoridad

—Si me permite, su majestad —pidió la palabra Jasper.

—Habla Jasper —autorizó el rey

—Con mucho respeto, no creo que esa sea una solución. Si eso sucede todas las mujeres verán con desprecio a sus esposos.

—Pero si no se cumple con la ley, todos van a querer romperla y todo se volverá un desorden. Las leyes se hicieron para ser cumplidas, ni siquiera la reina puede quebrantarlas —argumentó el príncipe Emmett.

— Su majestad, yo le aconsejaría que para reemplazar la insolencia de la reina, pida el Rey que la posición social de Tanya sea cedida a otra mujer que sea mejor que ella —propuso Carlisle.

Estas palabras fueron bien vistas ante los ojos del Rey.

—Estoy de acuerdo, que se envíen cartas a todo el reino, diciendo que yo, Edward Anthony Masen segundo, no reconozco a Tanya Denali como mi reina.

Asimismo fue publicado por todo el reino de Persia el siguiente edicto:

_"Por haber desafiado una orden real yo, Edward Anthony Masen segundo, rey de Persia y Media, ya no reconozco a Tanya Denali como mi reina, por su desobediencia ante las leyes del reino"_

Un día después de ser publicado el edicto, el rey se reunió con el consejo real para buscar una solución.

—¿Cuál es vuestro consejo? —preguntó desde su trono.

—Si está bien ante los ojos del Rey… —habló James, uno de los miembros del consejo.

—Habla James —demandó.

—Que pidáis jóvenes vírgenes y hermosas, que se pida traerlas al palacio y durante una semana las observéis. La joven que agrade al rey será la nueva reina de Persia.

—Esta sugerencia agrada al rey... Que se haga como James ha propuesto.

Así comenzó la búsqueda de la nueva reina de Persia.


	3. En busca de la nueva reina

Nota: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes, como ya saben son de S. M. La historia es una adaptación de la peli "Ester reina de persia"

CAPITULO BETEADO POR: DAY AGUILAR, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction)

Sinopsis: Cuando la reina Tanya desafía la autoridad del rey Edward, éste le despoja de su estatus social, declarando por medio de un edicto que ya no la reconoce como su reina debido a que ésta ha quebrantado la ley: "La autoridad del Rey jamás debe ser rebatida". Para remendar la insolencia de la mujer, se promulga otro edicto donde se pide que todas las jóvenes vírgenes sean llevadas al palacio real; la doncella que fuese de agrado a los ojos del Rey, tomaría el lugar de Tanya…

Había en el reino de Persia una joven judía llamada Isabella Swan; huérfana, hija adoptiva de su tío Charlie, de hermosa figura y buen parecer, justa y firme al tomar decisiones. Estaba comprometida con un militar: Jacob Black, su primer amor.

Hola guapuras! regrese con otro capitulo mas de esta historia de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

…

"Buscad jóvenes vírgenes y hermosas para su majestad el Rey Edward Cullen, que sean _llevadas al palacio, dejadlas en la residencia real de mujeres y ponedlas al cuidado de_ doncellas del palacio"

Fue esa la orden que se les dio a los soldados.

Pasadas estas cosas, la ira del Rey fue sosegada, ya no pensaba tanto en lo que Tanya le había hecho, se sentía tranquilo por haber encontrado la solución a tal dilema y a la vez nervioso por la decisión que debía tomar. El Rey podía poseer millones de joyas esplendorosas, sin embargo, no había nada en el reino que pudiese rivalizar la gracia y honor de su esposa; la joya más hermosa de un hombre. Por lo tanto, debía saber escoger a una joven con todas las características dignas de una reina. Era una decisión delicada, no podía precipitarse a la hora de tomarla.

En el ejército no todos estaban de acuerdo con el edicto, pues muchas de las jóvenes eran las prometidas o hermanas de los soldados.

—Esto no es justo, ¡no dejaré que se lleven a Isabella! Me costó mucho conseguir la aprobación de Charlie —protestaba Jacob Black, uno de los soldados.

—Shh, ¡calla! Si te oye uno de los eunucos del Rey te mandarán a la orca —respondió su compañero de batallas: Paul—. Mi hermana es una de esas jóvenes, y como tú no estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo oponerme a la autoridad. Sé que le amas, y no me cabe duda de que Isabella a ti también, pero no podéis desafiar la autoridad del Rey.

—Lo sé, ¿pero cómo queréis que esté tranquilo? Había pensado en casarme con ella en una semana... Además, ¿te puedes imaginar cómo tomará Charlie la noticia?

—Lo sé, Jacob, pero es una orden real y debemos cumplirla. Estate tranquilo, tal vez no la elija a ella. Entre tantas mujeres la posibilidad de que una judía sea escogida como reina es muy poca —contestó el joven soldado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo tengo que aceptar que la ultrajen... —No pudo continuar hablando, ya que la mano de Paul en su boca se lo impidió.

—Calla... Deberían cortarte esa lengua por estar diciendo blasfemias. —Le reprochó su compañero.

En el caso de Jacob, llevaba años cortejando a la joven Isabella, y no fue hasta unos días antes de que el Rey publicase el edicto, que había conseguido la aprobación de Charlie.

El joven había quedado cautivado con la belleza —Tanto externa como interna— de la chica, y temía que el Rey se diese cuenta de lo diferente que era a las otras jóvenes del reino.

Isabella Swan era hija de su tío (Es decir, había sido criada por Charlie, su tío paterno. Hermano de Renée Swan, la madre de Isabella). Cuando sus padres murieron, Isabella era solo una bebé, desde ese momento Charlie la acogió como su hija propia. Por lo tanto ante los ojos de la chica, Charlie era su padre. La joven era de hermosa figura y encantadores sentimientos.

Jacob salió en busca de Charlie, que se encontraba conversando con Garrett, un viejo amigo también judío.

—Charlie, debemos esconder a Isabella. El Rey ha pedido que toda joven virgen sea llevada al palacio —dijo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—_¡Apuraos, buscad en todas las casas, que no quede ninguna! _—mandaba el chapelan no muy lejos de allí.

—¡No! ¡No se la lleven! —gritó Garrett al ver que entraban a su casa y se llevaban a su hija.

—Vamos Charlie, apresurémonos o se llevarán a Isabella. —No le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto y corrieron a buscar a la joven.

—¡Isabella! —La llamó Jacob, entrando a la casa.

—¡Jacob! —respondió ésta, emocionada.

—Debes esconderte, vamos, rápido —dijo Charlie, jalándola del brazo—. Jacob, esconde sus cosas —demandó.

El muchacho se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

—Padre, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó confusa.

—Se llevan a las chicas —respondió, tratando de encontrar un lugar para ocultarla.

—¿Por qué?

—El Rey ha pedido que todas las jóvenes vírgenes sean llevadas al palacio... Vamos, escóndete —dijo entrando a una habitación y metiéndola en un ropero de madera—. Shh, quieta, no querrás pasar toda tu vida encerrada en un palacio.

—_¡Abrid la puerta en el nombre del Rey Edward Cullen!_

—Tranquila, yo me desharé de ellos, no hagas ningún ruido.

—_¡Abrid la puerta!_

—Sí, un momento.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro, para luego abrir la principal.

—Tu hija debe venir con nosotros —dijo el capitán.

—¿Hija? Yo no tengo hija —mintió vagamente.

—Su vecino ha dicho que tiene usted una hija, una hija muy hermosa.

—Eso es mentira, no le crea, mi vecino está muy viejo. —Volvió a mentir.

—Vosotros los judíos creéis que podéis burlar a un chapelan* del gran Rey de Persia.

—Mira, mira tú mismo.

—Claro que lo haré. ¡Pasad, buscad en toda la casa, que no quede un lugar sin ser revisado! —demandó el chapelan a los soldados.

Ellos obedecieron la orden y buscaron por todo el lugar, sin tener mucho éxito.

—Señor, hemos buscado en toda la casa y no hay nadie —dijo Jacob al chapelan.

Esté recorrió la casa con la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un lugar donde no habían buscado.

—¿Qué hay en esa puerta? —preguntó.

—Son... Son trastes... Trastes viejos —respondió Charlie.

—¡Abridla! —demandó

—No tengo la llave —mintió Charlie.

—¡Soldado, abridla! —Le demandó a Jacob.

—No... Creo...

—¡Abridla, se lo ordeno! —gritó.

A Jacob no le quedó más elección que tirar de una patada la puerta de madera.

Luego de unos segundos de recorrer la habitación y de que Jacob evitase que los soldados abriesen el mueble, el chapelan por fin quedó convencido, pero cuando pensaban que habían logrado esconder a la joven, uno de los soldados abrió el armario.

—¡Con que aquí estás! —dijo éste, sacando a la chica del armario.

—¡Soltadme, soltadme! —rogó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

—¿No tenéis hijas? ¿Así que me estaba mintiendo? Llevadla —demandó.

—No, por favor, ella es huérfana, yo soy la única familia que tiene, podemos llegar a un acuerdo —murmuró Charlie, sacando unas monedas de oro.

El chapelan esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

—Despídete de la chica.

—Adiós Charlie, te amo, has sido muy bondadoso conmigo, siempre has sido y serás mi padre... Estaré bien, no te preocupes —dijo la joven con los ojos cristalinos.

—No digas de donde provienes, si te preguntan, eres de Susa. Tampoco digas tu verdadero nombre, desde ahora serás Bella —susurró para que solo la joven escuchase.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber.

—Solo prométeme que lo harás —respondió.

La joven se limitó a asentir.

—Llevadla con las otras —interrumpió el chapelan.

—Todo saldrá bien, mi amor. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sacarte de ese lugar. —Le prometió Jacob sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sucedió lo que el Rey había pedido: todas las muchachas fueron llevadas a la residencia real, a cargo de Sue, la chaperona de las mujeres. Entre las chicas estaba Bella quien, como le había pedido Charlie, no reveló su nacionalidad ni su nombre real.

En el palacio había jóvenes de todas partes del reino. Muchas de éstas estaban asustadas y confusas, pues no sabían lo que sucedía.

—Apuraos, vamos, ubicadlas a todas acorde a su provincia —dijo uno de los eunucos, pero con tanto desorden no se escuchaba nada.

—Por favor, calmaos.

—Yo soy Sam, estaréis en mis manos hasta que sean llevadas a vuestro aren. No os asustéis, el Rey nos ha pedido reunir todas las jóvenes hermosas, de la cual elegirá a una para hacerla su reina... Desde este momento os prepararemos para convertiros en todas unas reinas.

El llanto de una joven interrumpió al chapelan.

Bella, al escuchar, se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla. La joven estaba asustada.

—Shhhh, pequeña, estad tranquila, no tienes porqué llorar. —Trató de calmarla.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Hacedla callar —habló el Rey, quien estaba en su trono junto al chapelan.

Bella tragó saliva al verse expuesta ante aquel hombre poderoso. Poseía un magnífico aspecto, era muy buen mozo, pero con una mirada de hielo que intimidaría a cualquiera. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, cuando lo miró a los ojos no sintió inseguridad.

—Si pudiera estar con su hermana… Fue traída también al palacio —respondió Bella.

—¿La conoces?

—No.

El Rey arqueó una ceja

—Entonces ¿qué haces con ella? No es asunto tuyo, déjala —respondió el chico.

—Con mucho respeto, mi señor, pero es responsabilidad de usted —murmuró ella.

El Rey frunció el ceño y se acercó a la joven.

—¿Me está diciendo usted cuál debe ser mi trabajo? ¡Que insolente! —gruñó.

—No es mi intención ofenderle, su majestad, pero la chica está asustada y lo remediaría un hombre que tuviera autoridad.

El Rey contestó con una amarga sonrisa: —Los que se encargan de las mujeres son los eunucos. No tengo tiempo para estar atendiendo pequeñeces —proclamó arrogante.

—Con mucho respeto su majestad, desde que entramos a este lugar estamos bajo su responsabilidad —dijo la joven muy segura de sí misma.

El Rey apretó los dientes. Ella estaba consiguiendo enfadarle mucho.

—¡Que insolente! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme lo que debo hacer? —habló molesto. No podía creer que aquella joven lo estuviera retando—. Según usted, ¿cuál es mi deber?

—Su majestad, su deber es velar por su pueblo, y nosotras formamos parte de su reino. Usted ha pedido traer a todas las jóvenes, por lo tanto todas necesitamos la protección de un hombre fuerte. Conozco la fuerza y el poder de un hombre, y en sus ojos mi Rey he visto más fuerza que en todos los guerreros del reino, es por eso que me siento segura al saber que usted estará aquí —respondió Bella, en sus palabras había verdad.

El Rey Edward vio la sinceridad y la seguridad en las palabras de la chica, lo que fue de agrado ante sus ojos. La joven no era igual a las otras, era valiente y sincera, lo veía en sus ojos. Pero era tan orgulloso que no le daría la razón. Obviamente, se trataba de una criatura de espíritu guerrero que creía que podía retarlo frente a sus súbditos sin medir consecuencias.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Quiso saber.

—Bella Swan —respondió.

—¿Swan? Es un nombre Judío... ¿Eres de descendencia Judía?

—No, soy de Susa —mintió.

—Bueno, Bella de Susa. ¡Todos fuera! —demandó molesto—. Tú no, Bella. Vamos, dejadnos solos.

Todos obedecieron la orden del Rey y salieron de la habitación. 

Resistiéndose a llamar a los guardias y demandar que la echaran del palacio, inquirió indignado: —Te crees muy lista, ¿no es así?

—Lo siento mi señor —dijo cabizbaja.

—Ahora sí estás avergonzada… ¿Cómo osas a desafiar a tu Rey? —habló molesto—. Levanta la cabeza, quiero que me mires.

Bella obedeció la orden del Rey.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a lo que acabas de hacer? —preguntó autoritario. Bella en ningún momento sintió miedo o arrepentimiento, por alguna razón no se sentía nerviosa y estaba muy segura de que lo que había dicho no estuvo mal.

—Me han enseñado a decir la verdad —respondió como si nada.

—¿No te arrepientes de tus acciones? —murmuró con los dientes apretados. Ella no parecía arrepentida en lo absoluto.

—No.

El Rey la miró por un momento, quería descubrir qué la hacía diferente de las otras jóvenes, hasta de la misma Tanya.

—Bien. No te mando a la horca por insolencia, solo porque me apareces... Como sea, ¡Sam! ¡Sam! —llamó a su eunuco.

Unos minutos después, éste entró a la habitación.

—Señor —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Llevad a Bella con las demás jóvenes, pero quiero que le asignen a unas de las mejores Chaperonas del palacio y que se le den dos doncellas.

El eunuco obedeció e hizo lo que el Rey había demandado.

….

bueno guapuras esto ha sido todo por hoy , me gustaria saber que les parecio, asi que no sean timidas y dejen su opinion.

El proximo capitulo sera para el dia lunes 12 de octubre.


	4. Bella es proclamada reina

Nota: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes, como ya saben son de S. M. La historia es una adaptación de la peli "Ester reina de persia"

CAPITULO BETEADO POR: DAY AGUILAR, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction)

Sinopsis: Cuando la reina Tanya desafía la autoridad del rey Edward, éste le despoja de su estatus social, declarando por medio de un edicto que ya no la reconoce como su reina debido a que ésta ha quebrantado la ley: "La autoridad del Rey jamás debe ser rebatida". Para remendar la insolencia de la mujer, se promulga otro edicto donde se pide que todas las jóvenes vírgenes sean llevadas al palacio real; la doncella que fuese de agrado a los ojos del Rey, tomaría el lugar de Tanya…

Había en el reino de Persia una joven judía llamada Isabella Swan; huérfana, hija adoptiva de su tío Charlie, de hermosa figura y buen parecer, justa y firme al tomar decisiones. Estaba comprometida con un militar: Jacob Black, su primer amor.

Hola guapuras! regrese con otro capitulo mas de esta historia de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Mil disculpa por la tardanza se que prometí que publicaría el martes, pero se me hizo imposible actualizar.

…

Todas las chicas fueron llevadas a la casa de las mujeres a cargo de Sam (Eunuco del Rey) y Kate (Chaperona del palacio).

Bella, como el Rey había pedido, fue dejada en las manos de Sue. La chaperona fue de agrado ante los ojos de su majestad, pues era una de sus mejores servidoras: sumisa y eficiente, por lo que pidió que fuese ella quien estuviese a cargo de Bella junto a dos doncellas, escogidas también por él.

Así mismo los siete días de entrenamiento comenzaron.

Jacob se escapaba cada día y se paseaba por el patio de la casa de las mujeres para saber cómo le iba a Bella, y cómo la trataban. En ocasiones le pagaba a uno de los soldados de turno para tomar su lugar. Todo esto lo hacía sin ser descubierto.

En el primer día de entrenamiento, las jóvenes fueron sacadas al huerto del palacio donde el Rey a escondidas las observaba.

—Su majestad os dirá que os levantéis el velo. Observad —decía Sam, mientras otro eunuco hacia la demostración—. No os inclinéis con la cabeza, sino con el corazón. Caminad ligeras, como por el agua. Y cuando os inclinéis, sonreíd, pero manteniendo los ojos bajos.

» Bien, podéis retiraos eunucos —Estos se retiraron del huerto y entraron al palacio—. Ahora escuchad bien, está prohibido mirar al Rey a los ojos. Solo las princesas reales y los consejeros más íntimos pueden hacerlo; está prohibido levantarse sin el permiso del Rey o hablar si éste no lo pide; está prohibido vestirse con negligencia.

Las jóvenes empezaron a hablar entre sí.

—¡Y está prohibida la habladuría! —gritó, golpeando con su bastón el suelo—. Olvidad todo lo que habéis aprendido hasta ahora. Podéis descansar.

Esa tarde, Jacob pagó a unos de los soldados de turno para tomar su lugar y así hablar con Bella.

Ella estaba cansada de escuchar a las jóvenes murmurar entre sí sobre lo que pedirían si fuesen reinas. Decidió caminar por el hermoso jardín, alejándose un poco del grupo.

Jacob al percatarse de que se encontraba sola, no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a la joven.

—Isabella, encontré la forma de sacarte de este lugar. Te estaré esperando en la capilla del palacio esta noche —dijo él en un susurro.

—Jacob, no creo que sea conveniente —respondió Bella, pero era tarde, ya Jacob había desaparecido dejándola sola.

Sabía que desafiar la ley podía costarle la vida. Quería a Jacob, pero no podía desobedecer la autoridad y ponerlo en peligro.

Esa misma noche como el joven había prometido, esperaba a Isabella en la capilla del palacio, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue grande cuando un eunuco le entregó una carta, diciendo que venía de parte de Bella.

Al abrirla su corazón se entristeció.

**_Mi querido Jacob: _**

_Gracias por ser tan bondadoso conmigo, eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido. Sé que me amas, pero no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro. No sé si seré la escogida y tampoco me hago ilusiones, pero si lo soy debes entender que perteneceré a otro hombre._

_Te quiero y formas una parte muy importante en mi vida, al igual que Charlie, gracias por preocuparte por mí; si el Rey no me escoge como su reina, tú serás el hombre que quiero a mi lado, pero debemos confiar en la voluntad de Dios, él escogerá lo que nos conviene a nosotros. Por lo tanto te pido que te vayas de la entrada del palacio, me sentiría entristecida si el Rey se da cuenta y te envía a la horca. _

_Nuevamente gracias por estar conmigo y espero que entiendas mis razones para no aceptar tu propuesta de escaparnos._

**_ Isabella Swan._**

Cumplidos los siete días y cuando llegaba el tiempo de cada una de las doncellas para ir al encuentro con el rey Edward, éstas fueron preparadas con unos de los mejores perfumes del reino y afeites* de mujer. Solo entonces, la doncella era llevada ante el Rey. Todo lo que ésta pedía se le era concedido. Era llevada por la tarde y a la mañana siguiente se la llevaba a la segunda casa de mujeres, al cuidado de Esdras, eunuco del Rey, guarda de las concubinas; las cuales no ponían ser llevadas nuevamente con el Rey salvo si éste la quería y era llamada por su nombre.

—Cuando sea mi noche de ir ante el Rey, yo pediré un collar de perlas que me llegue hasta los pies —murmuró una de las chicas.

—Yo pediré un abanico de plumas. Quizás así el Rey no me aleje de él —bromeó otra chica.

—Sue, ¿por qué ninguna de las chicas ha vuelto de ver al Rey? —preguntó Bella ignorando la conversación vanidosa de las doncellas.

—El primer harén es solo para las vírgenes —explicó Sue.

—¿Y qué ocurre después de la primera noche?

—Por la mañana, Esdras las lleva al segundo herén. Es el eunuco encargado de las concubinas y permanecerás ahí a menos que hayas agradado al Rey y te llame por tu nombre —explicó.

— Sue. —La llamó Bella luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Mi señora —respondió esta.

—¿Cómo es… Estar con un hombre? —preguntó sonrojada. Sue sonrió antes de responder.

—Eso depende del hombre —aclaró la duda de la chica.

Cuando llegó el mes séptimo, llegó también el momento de que Bella fuese llevada ante el Rey. Sue se acercó a ella para que eligiese la prenda que usaría al ir con su majestad.

Se sintió sorprendida y orgullosa cuando la chica con una hermosa sonrisa respondió:

—Te has encargado de mí todo este tiempo, decide tú.

—Pero es costumbre que pidáis algo para llevar contigo —respondió

—En ese caso confió en tu juicio. Llevaré lo que tú creas que necesito.

La chaperona no había conocido a una persona tan noble como Bella; desde que había llegado al palacio se había ganado el favor de todos, no le sorprendería si fuese ella la elegida.

…

—Es hoy. —Le dijo uno de los soldados a Jacob, quien le había pagado para conseguir la información. A pesar del mensaje que Bella envió, éste no obedeció. No se daría por vencido, él había prometido sacarla de ese lugar e iba a cumplir su palabra.

—Gracias.

Una vez preparada con las especias aromáticas y afeites de mujer, y vestida con un hermoso vestido de corset con falda ancha de tafetán* blanco, adornada con un collar de velas, fue llevada al encuentro del Rey.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, una hermosa rosa del jardín del Rey llamó su atención. Sorprendida y feliz se inclinó para coger la hermosa rosa a manos llenas y aspirar encantada su aroma. Feliz y a la vez temerosa, escondió la rosa entre su velo para luego entrar a la habitación, donde estaba sentado el Rey en su escritorio con su total atención presta a unos papeles.

—Dime tu nombre —demandó sin apartar su mirada de los documentos.

—Me llaman Bella —respondió sin levantar la mirada, siguiendo las enseñanzas de Sam el eunuco.

—Bella… Es un lindo nombre. —Levantó la mirada para ver a la doncella.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo responder, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada.

—¿Por qué te escondes tras el velo? ¿Tan fea eres? —preguntó presuntuoso—. Álzate, para que pueda verte.

Bella obedeció su orden y levantó la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro. El Rey quedó impresionado con tal belleza. La encontró conocida, pero… ¿Dónde la había visto?

Entonces recordó que era la misma joven que le había desafiado diciéndole cuál era su deber. Se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a ella.

—Eres la misma mujer insolente que me dijo frente a mis súbditos lo que debía hacer. —Le reprochó.

—Lo siento, su alteza, no fue mi intención ofenderle —Se disculpó cabizbaja.

—Mírame —ordenó. Quería saber si sus disculpas eran ciertas. Su duda fue aclarada cuando Bella levantó el rostro—. ¿Eres Mena, babilónica, Asiria, judía?—preguntó.

—Mi pueblo es muy leal al Rey de Persia, mi señor —respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Yo no te pregunté eso —habló petulante.

Bella solo guardó silencio, con la cabeza inclinada.

—El silencio es un don raro en una mujer —Hizo una pausa, esperando la respuesta de la joven, pero al ver que Bella guardaba silencio volvió a hablar—. Te ordeno mírame.

Bella levantó el rostro.

El Rey miró a la joven a los ojos.

—Ahora, ¿qué ves en mis ojos? —preguntó a centímetros del rostro de la chica.

—Mi Rey, veo a un hombre con valor y belleza en sus ojos —respondió sin titubeos.

El Rey se separó de ella enfurecido. La creía diferente, pero solo era una fachada, le mentía y eso le enfurecía.

—Todas sois iguales… Mientes, me mientes como te enseñaron a hacerlo —habló firme, sin alzar la voz.

Bella agachó la cabeza, apenada y a su vez asustada. Ella no mentía y lo que el Rey le había dicho la hacía sentir mal.

—Bien, hagamos lo que se tiene que hacer, estoy cansado —habló quitando el velo que la cubría. Al retirarlo por completo, la rosa que Bella había cogido del jardín cayó al suelo.

El Rey se inclinó para cogerla.

—¿Cogiste una rosa de mi jardín? —preguntó. Isabella tragó en seco, nerviosa—. ¿Es un regalo para tu Rey? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja, prepotente.

—Mi señor, la he cogido para mí, perdóneme por cortarla. —Se disculpó.

El Rey vio la sinceridad en los ojos de la joven y se dio cuenta de que no era igual a las mujeres con la que había estado.

—Eres diferente… Valiente. No eres como las otras —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Tal vez, pero siempre me ha dado miedo lo desconocido y nunca he estado con un hombre. —Se sinceró. El Rey sonrió a medio lado y acarició la mejilla de la joven con ternura.

—No tienes por qué temer, Bella. Nadie te hará daño. —Aseguró quitando el corset. Una vez deshecho, acarició los hombros de la chica, haciéndole estremecer. Comenzó besar su cuello para luego ponerse frente a ella y acunar las mejillas de la joven con sus manos—. No temas, no seré brusco contigo. Eres tan frágil, tan hermosa —dijo en susurro antes de besarla.

Esa noche, el Rey amó a Bella más que a las otras mujeres, y halló gracia y generosidad de ella ante él, más que las otras vírgenes. Sin titubeo, tomó una decisión.

—He encontrado a la nueva reina —anunció al consejo real.

—Pero mi señor, os falta ver más doncellas —dijo uno de los chapelan.

—He dicho que ya la he encontrado, preparad y traed ante mí a Bella.

—Pero…

—He dicho que sea traída ante mí —demandó indignado.

Isabella fue preparada para ser proclamada reina. Todo el reino admiraba la belleza y gracia de la escogida.

—Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen II, te nombro reina de Persia a ti: Bella Swan.

Y fue así como el Rey puso la corona real en la cabeza de Bella y la tomó como reina, dándole el lugar de Tanya.

Luego de eso, el rey Edward hizo un gran banquete con todo el reino presente.

—¡Larga vida a la reina Bella! —proclamó uno de los chapelan.

_"¡Larga vida!"_ Respondieron todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto, al fondo del palacio, Jacob se encontraba furioso.

—Alégrate muchacho, Isabella ha sido escogida como vuestra reina —dijo Charlie.

—¿Cómo quieres que me alegre? Me han quitado a la única mujer que amo —respondió indignado.

—Cálmate, el Rey de Persia la ha escogido. No es cualquier hombre, con él estará segura.

—No, puede ser el Rey de Persia, pero eso no le quita que me haya quitado lo único que he amado —habló enfurecido, para luego salir del lugar.

Su corazón estaba herido y airado. Su temor se había cumplido. Pero no se daría por vencido, pelearía por el amor de Bella.


End file.
